thetaoofbadassfandomcom-20200215-history
The art of Online Dating
= Become the Most Interesting Man on the Internet = Alright guys, I've figured out a combination of techniques which have literally swelled my online dating site inboxes with hundreds of messages (in a single day) using OKCupid and Plenty of Fish. To date, I have received over 15,000 messages from women all around the world - and this has been from running my system ONLY casually. Note, that the size of your city matters a lot, if you are in a small town, don't expect to receive hundreds of messages per day, but if you are in a large city like New York, or if you don't mind setting your search radius to include women from further away, this system works amazingly well. These techniques are part presentation, part communication and part technical technique. Become the Most Interesting Man on the Internet In the book, you will learn how to create a killer dating profile that will land you dozens and dozens and even hundreds of dates. Guys, when you have a killer profile, what you will probably find, is that women actually start contacting YOU first because compared to most men, you're going to show like a rockstar (without actually being a rockstar). It's all about how you present yourself, your personality, your career, etc. We are going to engage her emotions and create massive attraction without alterning any facts about who you are as a person, this is all going to be authentic YOU, we aren't going to lie about anything and you will still present like a rockstar Your guidebook in all things online dating * Create a Killer Profile – Learn how to construct one of the BEST online dating profiles on the entire internet (no exaggeration) * Opening – Learn how to open the girls that you want so they will respond * Creating Attraction – Learn how to banter and flirt online. * Connecting - Learn how to really connect (and learn the proper TIMING for rapport and connection building) with a girl in a way which has her swooning for you. * Get 100’s of Emails – This may be the best part, learn how I get 100’s of emails PER DAY and learn how to do it for yourself. * Female Psychology – Learn how women think and what online dating is like for them. Learn how they respond and how to create the response that you want from them. * Personal Growth – Guy’s, I’ve packed some great insight into this book, because dating is often about improving yourself as a person and learning how to happier with your dating life. We will get into some inner game * Material – as it relates to online dating and hopefully, help you leave a more confident, relaxed and charming man. * Pitfalls – Learn the pitfalls of online dating and how to avoid them! * Samples – View sample profiles and sample conversations to really get a good understanding of online game. * Internet – Dating Works Guys, let me tell you something, internet dating works. You can forget all about meeting women at clubs and bars, you can forget those awkward cold approaches on the street or in a coffee shop. You don’t have to settle for the cute girl that you work with, or the barista that works at Starbucks. I mean, go ahead and game girls in the real world if you enjoy it, but as a suppliment, or as a dating replacement, the internet is abundant with single sexy smart women. That’s it guys, I shall say no more. My book is available and ready for instant download. Enjoy it guys. Online dating changed my dating life and it’s been a hell of a lot of fun.